It Will Never Be Over For Me
by zleznjiyh
Summary: Maura and Jane. It can never be. "Just a small spark Just a word can set fire to a forest And I can love you just like that fire But I can burn you like you never burned before If you play with me It'll never be over for me" Oneshot. Song fic.


**Oneshot**. Kind of a song fic. Håkan Hellström's Det Kommer Aldrig Va Över För Mig (It Will Never Be Over For Me). Translation mine. Rizzles. T. Angst-y?

**Disclaimer: Not mine, JTam make the canon, etc.  
/zlez**

* * *

_I am a storm from nowhere_

_I can crush your heart_

Detective Jane Rizzoli was unusually stable. Becoming the youngest, never mind woman, detective, fine; getting mercilessly picked on by the other guys, fine; being so deep in an investigation the murderer took you captive and nearly killed you, fine. Meeting one Doctor Maura Isles; not fine. She turned into a storm from nowhere.

First impressions can be important. They can also be complete bullshit. Following the awkward exchange at the cafe they never saw much of one another. Jane was eventually moved to homicide and hooker no more! Initially dreading having to work with the 'Queen of the Dead' Jane took the thundering storm with stride and began to appreciate the good doctor for her excellent work and even her random facts. The initial storm had calmed and Jane found herself in the eye of the it. She knew that if the ever let the storm get out of hand it would crush her heart.

* * *

_I will sweep you away like a hurricane_

_I will love you when the world ended_

_It will never be over for me_

It was getting harder. The winds of the storm fast became a hurricane, sweeping her away from the calm center, the stability broken. It was getting harder to turn away from those beautiful eyes, harder to not let the closeness overwhelm her. Jane was fast becoming frustrated and Maura noticed and tried to do her best... Maura. Small hints of the wonders of sex and all the benefits from it sprinkled her conversations with Jane. Jane twirled her hair as she bobbed her leg up and down restlessly. She briefly let her mind wander, wondering how a life with Maura could turn out. Jo and Bass being siblings. Waking up Maura in the morning. Sex. Jane missed the entire analysis of the stomach contents.

The world might as well end today, it's not like she was going to stop loving her then anyway. For something that never started this was sure never going to be over for Jane.

* * *

_Just a small spark_

_Just a word can set fire to a forest_

_And I can love you just like that fire_

_But I can burn you like you never burned before_

_If you play with me_

_It'll never be over for me_

Maura felt it. Sparks. Electricity. The rational part of her brain told her that was impossible. Yes, we do have a small charge in our bodies but they don't manifest themselves when touching another person. Or how a person said her name. It felt like fire at times. Jane was that fire and Maura knew Jane can never know. She had been burned before. She would undoubtedly be burned again. She wanted to play with fire. She wanted to play with Jane.

This never happened with even the most passionate of lover. No matter how long they had known each other, no matter how much of an emotional connection there was, it could never live up to just a small chat with Jane. Just _being_ with Jane left her content. Others could never come close to the level of comfort reached with Jane. With _her_.

She wanted to love Jane with the passion of flames. This could never happen, even a night with _her_, it will never be over for Maura even if it ended.

* * *

_We would love each other until the world ended_

_You would never die, no_

_It will never be over for me  
_  
How can something be over that never began in the first place? How can two people, seemingly made for each other, not take the plunge and _be_? They could have it all, the love of a century, the life most merely dream of, they could have love. Eternal, that could be the word. Eternal love. The love that transcends all. For all of humanity until the world ended. Jane often pondered the meaning of true love. If this was it then she didn't want any part of it. Feelings and feelings did no good to her. She was already ruled enough by her emotions.

In Jane's mind Maura was immortal to her. The perfect being. As something that couldn't start it was certainly never going to be over for Jane. The impasse would continue and it would never be over for either woman. Fire burns hot but ends up in ashes.


End file.
